Macy's favourite things
by SLs-short-words
Summary: JONAS Kevin wants to find out about Macy's favourite things. Kacy


A little fluff while I'm trying to work out another multi-chapter story.

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters.

**

* * *

****Macy's favourite things**

Macy plays sports. It's a well-known fact and one that no one would deny. She plays sports and she plays them well. For a long time, this and the fact that she was a super Jonas fan were the only things that the Lucas boys knew about their stylist's friend. Or perhaps, these were the only things they noticed about their stylist's friend.

Then something happened. Macy made cookies.

"Chocolate chip?" Kevin asked in wonder as he looked at the plate she was holding up to them.

"Sugar-free chocolate chip."

The words were barely out her mouth before Nick had grabbed three and turned his attention back to the pad of paper open in front of him with a quick thanks in her direction.

"Wow," Kevin exhaled.

"Do we all have to revere them like Kevin is doing, or can we just eat them?"

"Revere?" Stella asked in surprised as she looked over at Joe.

"Word-a-day calendar," Nick mumbled without looking up.

"They're to be eaten," Macy answered with a smile.

Joe took four. Stella took one. And after a few more minutes of staring, Kevin took two, which eventually became six.

"I love chocolate chip cookies," he mumbled as he ate his fourth.

"I know," Macy answered.

And there it was.

***J*B*J*B*J*B***

Kevin frowned as he looked at the computer screen. The more he stared at it, the more he frowned.

He'd promised Stella—as had his brothers—that he would not visit Macy's fan site unless he was positive that it would not cause him to freak out. Stella had been very clear that if there was any chance that the pages and pages of information and love dedicated to them would make them treat the small athlete any differently than how they already did, they should simply stay away.

Kevin had obeyed thus far, but suddenly, he simply couldn't resist.

The only problem was that instead of freaking him out or scaring him off, the information he found on Macy's site made him angry. He wasn't angry that she had devoted so much time to the band or that she was announcing to the world that he rarely, if ever, ate the crusts from his sandwiches. No, he was angry that there was so much information on the site about him, when he wasn't even sure that he could write an entire paragraph about Macy.

What kind of friend was he? Because despite everything that slipped out of her mouth and every injury that was caused by her hands, Kevin had definitely come to consider Macy a friend, as had his brothers. He just hadn't realised what a horrible friend he was.

"What are you looking at, Kevin?"

"Macy's fan site," he answered, gladly accepting the juice bottle Nick waved in his direction.

Nick winced. "How bad?"

"She knows everything about us."

"She can't know everything about us."

"You brush your teeth with up and down strokes, Joe goes left to right and I apparently have no set pattern."

"The dentist says to go up and down."

"That's not the point. The point is that Macy knows."

"That's a little creepy."

"She knows how I brush my teeth, and I don't even know what her favourite colour is."

Nick shrugged. "Macy's favourite colour is... Um... Well, she wears blue a lot."

"That's because it's one of our school colours, and we mostly see her at school."

"So, you don't know what her favourite colour is. Big deal. You know who her favourite band is. And you know she likes balloon animals..." Nick's voice faded as he tried to think of something else they knew about Macy.

"I'm a horrible friend."

"Look, Kevin, if you're that worried about it, why don't you just ask her tomorrow what her favourite colour is?"

"But that's just one of the many questions I have."

"Then ask her all of them."

"Won't that be weird?"

"Just don't ask them all at the same time."

Kevin nodded. "You're right. Just ask her."

***J*B*J*B*J*B***

So the next day between second and third period, Kevin asked Macy what her favourite colour was. It was purple. On the Wednesday, he asked her what her favourite television show was as they walked together to math class. Thursday he asked about her favourite dessert and Friday about her favourite holiday.

Nick rolled his eyes and wished his brother had the ability to understand sarcasm when he heard it.

"What's with all the questions, Kevin?" Stella finally asked two weeks and a half into Kevin's interrogation.

"I'm getting to know Macy," he answered with a shrug. Macy blushed as she put her books away in her locker and pretended to only be casually listening to the conversation.

"Why?" Stella asked.

"Because she's my friend and she knows all this stuff about me, so I want to know it about her."

"You're weird," Stella said in a huff before leaving them alone.

"So how many more questions are there?" Macy asked once Stella had turned the corner.

"Twenty so far, but I keep thinking of more."

"That's a lot of days if you're just asking me one a day."

"Yeah, especially since it's only weekdays. I might graduate before I get all my answers."

Macy smiled. "Well, how about we do a blitz?"

"A blitz?"

"Yeah, we can sit together and you can ask me a bunch of questions at once."

"Like you were going to do when we were stuck in your mom's store?"

"Exactly."

"Cool." Kevin shrugged. "When?"

"How about at lunch?"

"Way too many people. Why don't we do it tomorrow afternoon? We can go to the park or something."

"Sounds good to me," Macy answered.

"Perfect," Kevin gave her a wink and was off to his next class. It was only when she was safely seated in her chair for English class that Macy realised she would be spending her afternoon with the Kevin of Jonas, and promptly fainted.

***J*B*J*B*J*B***

"Favourite sport?"

Macy sighed and shook her head. "No. No way. I can't answer. There are too many."

"But there has to be one you like best."

"No. I like them all. Seriously I do."

Kevin rolled his eyes, but flipped to the next cue card. "I'll pretend I believe you."

Macy smiled and waited for the next question. She had lost track of how long they had been out there, him asking and her answering. She hadn't know there was so much to find out about her, but every time she answered a question, she realised that she already knew the answer in regard to Kevin, so she supposed it was only fair that she be completely honest with him.

"Favourite Jonas member?"

"A perfect fan doesn't have a favourite," she told him, ducking her head in the hopes that he wouldn't see her blush.

"That's just what fans say when they don't want to admit they have a favourite."

"Well, it's true. And I do like all of you. It wouldn't be the same if any of you weren't in there."

"Please, that's just what my dad says when he thinks I'm upset because there weren't as many Kevin posters at a concert as there were Joe and Nick signs."

"Well, he's right."

"Did you lie through all these questions like you are lying right now? Is your favourite animal really the mongoose?"

"I'm not lying and I haven't lied to you once today. Besides, the fans love you, you just like being in the background. If you agreed to sing half as many solos as Joe and Nick, you'd have twice the number of signs they do. It's harder to imagine you all romantic while you're spinning around like crazy beside Joe and Nick who are reaching their hands out to fans and being all dramatic."

"Nick doesn't do dramatic."

"Have you seen him sing Stay?"

"That's passionate."

"I didn't say it wasn't working for him. I just said it makes it easier for fans to put him in a romantic context. There's a difference."

Kevin sighed and flipped through his cue cards. He couldn't believe they had gone through all the questions he'd thought up.

"Do you really think that the best corndog in town is on the corner of Vine and Fifth?"

"Absolutely," Macy told him with a determined nod.

"Show me?"

"Absolutely."

***J*B*J*B*J*B***

Macy told Kevin she liked purple because it reminded her of the funnest store she had ever visited, so Kevin insisted that they go to the bead-a-bracelet together so he could judge for himself. He told her that the best chocolate chip cookies, after the ones she made of course, were sold at a bakery twenty minutes out of town. Road trip.

They spent weeks putting each others favourites to the test. Sometimes it became a competition between who really had the best favourite burger or ice cream shop, and sometimes it was ridiculous fun like who had the most awesome favourite karaoke joint (they both agreed that the place that didn't try to kick Macy out was definitely more awesome).

The pair didn't even notice when they would suddenly grab one another's hands to walk together to one venue or the other, or when their goodbye hugs started to linger a little longer.

***J*B*J*B*J*B***

"Are you sure you don't have a favourite sport?" Kevin asked as he took a seat next to Macy. "We seem to come to a whole lot of baseball games."

"We come to a lot of baseball games because it's your favourite sport. I like all sports equally... well, mostly."

"And you're sure you don't have a favourite Jonas member?"

"A perfect fan doesn't have a favourite."

Kevin sighed and turned his eyes toward the field. He let her words sink in. There was something about her answer that wasn't like all the other answers she'd given him.

"Macy?" he finally asked her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you a perfect fan?"

He could see a blush spread across her cheeks as she shrugged.

"Well, you know..."

"No, I don't. That's why I'm asking."

"I try."

"But you aren't?"

"Well, trying counts, doesn't it?"

"Are you not a perfect fan because you have a favourite member of Jonas?"

Macy stuttered for a moment. "Shouldn't you be watching the game?"

"You have a favourite Jonas."

"That's not what I said."

"You didn't have to."

"Then stop bothering me if I don't have to say anything."

"Who is it?" Kevin asked with a smile, trying to convince himself that he would be fine if it wasn't him.

"Oh my God, Kevin, leave it alone."

"Just tell me."

"You shouldn't have to ask."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Kevin bit his lip as he tried to concentrate on the game. He was wrong about girls often. Very often, in fact. But he just couldn't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, he could be right about Macy.

"Hey, Macy."

"What?"

"You know, I don't have a favourite member of Jonas, but I do have a favourite fan."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Who... who's your favourite fan?"

Kevin smiled. "You shouldn't have to ask."

Macy smiled as she watched the players move around the field. She reached over and let her hand slip into Kevin's even if she didn't need it to lead him off somewhere this time.

Okay, so maybe baseball suddenly had a slight edge over all others as her favourite sport.


End file.
